


Не бесследно

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Не бесследно

Они строили даже не на столетия – на Эпохи. Но только Эктелион и Глорфиндель знали, какое событие было увековечено в виде ажурной беседки в укромном месте долины, чем-то напоминающей по форме походный шатер. Но Глорфиндель не мог и в самых страшных видениях представить, что Гондолин скроется под водой, а единственным сохранившемся через века напоминанием об их первом разе станет простенькая мелодия, которую напевал ему на ухо Эктелион, чтобы отвлечь его от боли начала.

***

  
Поэтому он перенес ноты на бумагу и показал, как сыграть ее на флейте как можно большему числу поколениям людей, населявших Имладрис. Если воспоминаний материальных он не сможет оставить, то хоть так крошечный кусочек прошлого пойдет через время и катаклизмы.

***

  
Но прошлое ударяет всегда неожиданно и в спину. И он, застыв, не знает, как реагировать на разыскивающего что-то в бумагах Эрестора, негромко, вполголоса мурлыкающего... ту самую мелодию. Новая боль или новая надежда?  
Иногда события текут по спирали. И только от тебя зависит, пойдешь ли ты по кругу или дашь судьбе вырваться вверх, ввысь.


End file.
